His Umbrella
by B i t t e r -CHAN
Summary: My first fanfic. Diego/Mia. Mia forgets her umbrella in a rainstorm. --ONESHOT-- Fluff Pairing?


**Disclaimer:** Phoenix Wright and all characters belong to capcom, not me... ;; Darn!

This is my first fanfic, so I will accept criticism if necessary, and reiews. If I'm lucky that is!

Please enjoy this, as it took a lot of planning. It is oneshot, and it involves an umbrella. Diego/Mia... Read away!

---------------

She stared out the window of her office at the blue-looking, rainy world just a few meters away. Thankfully she was protected by that thin sheet of glass, in the nice, cozy room.

Unthankfully, Grossberg was letting everyone out of the office _early_ today, due to the weather. Some said there was going to be a windstorm, and it could knock the power out.

At first, Mia thought

_What could be the harm of getting out early? This may be just the time to relax by myself. . ._

But little did she know, she had forgotten her umbrella.

---------------

After buttoning up her thick winter coat, Mia had gone to find her umbrella. She thought it was misplaced, even though it was sitting on the kitchen counter of her apartment. _How could I be so forgetful?_

She had no choice but to walk through the 'mobile shower' without any cover.

---------------

_Oh, I can't believe this…_

The woman was standing just outside of the Defense attorney's office building, under the small roof to keep dry from the downpour. Oh, how she hated rain. It reminded her of so many things.

She pondered for a moment, and then found a gaze drift upon her. A dark figure approached her, believed to be a man, and stopped in front of her.

He held out his umbrella to encase her from the weather. Of course, how could he let such a beautiful woman be consumed in 'Nature's Tears'?

"Need some help, Kitten?"

---------------

Diego Armando, her fellow defense attorney and 'beau', had given her his umbrella to wield off the rain. More than that, he held it for her the whole time they walked. He was drenched, but he was only happy that his Kitten was dry.

"M- Mr. Armando… I-"

He gave her one of his trademark crooked smirks. "I've told you once, I've told you before, the old mans' not watching us any more, so you can just call me Diego." He was referring to his boss.

"Okay…_ Diego_, you don't have to do this for me. You're going to get soaked."

"That's better. Now, listen up, Kitten. There are things I do when I have to, and things I do when I want to. I'm doing this because I don't want a forgetful lady such as your self to get wet. But, if you don't want me to-"

She hastily cut him off. "I never said don't protect me… I just said you don't have to. And I'm never usually forgetful; it was just this one time, Okay? I didn't eat breakfast this morning."

"Hey. Its in human nature to err, am I right? Now, let's go. It's freezing out here today." He replied as he put his arm around her waist and the couple walked off into the dreariness.

---------------

Most of the duration of the walk was in silence, but Mia just had to break it. It wasn't at all awkward, it just didn't seem fair. It was his umbrella, after all.

"Um… Diego?" She said, looking up at him and blushing slightly.

He looked down at her. He was much taller than she, after all.

"Hm? What is it, Kitten?" He replied.

"How come you aren't driving? Even you should have seen this rain storm coming."

"Oh, _that_. Well, you see…" He paused, "It wasn't raining when I got up this morning, and it still wasn't raining when I was leaving. So, since I don't get enough exercise, I decided to take a walk to the office."

"But why would you have an umbrella? It wasn't raining, after all…"

"Ah, questions, questions… I heard it was going to rain today. I used common logic and just brought my umbrella anyways. It seemed like a good idea at the time…" He glanced at his wet shoulders and back at Mia, "And I guess it was!" He stated, playfully.

She just sighed and started to ponder on how big of an idiot she appeared to be.

-----------------

For a while, Diego had a pained expression on his face. Mia noticed quickly.

"Diego? What's wrong?"

He shot right up, nervously.

"Uhh… nothing."

"Oh, _come on_…"

"Okay, okay. You got me. You're quick as a whip." He replied.

There was silence.

She broke it again. Shattered it into thousands of miniscule, silent bits.

"Are… you going to tell me?"

"Oh, right. Sorry. It's just… I haven't had coffee since we left the office."

"That's just ten minutes. You're scared because you haven't had coffee for ten minutes?" She paused, "So, you'd rather sip your coffee than walk your kitten home when she has no umbrella…?" She teased.

He blushed. "I never said that, I'd rather help someone in need than be lazy with a cup of joe." He mused.

There was another silent moment. _And again…_

"I'll make you a cup when I get home. We're almost there anyways…"

He cheered.

-----------------

By this time, He was literally drenched. As if three buckets of water were spewn onto his body.

"Ah… Home at last." She said, shivering from the cool air.

He sneezed. "Yup. Ugh… I think I'm getting sick."

Mia looked back at the dripping man. He didn't want to come inside to avoid getting everything soaked.

"I'll make you that coffee now."

He perked right up.

----------------

She didn't mind him coming in, as long as he took off his coat first…

He had one cup of coffee, and decided it was time to leave.

"So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow, then, Kitten." He stated.

"Yes. Bye, Diego." She replied and waved. "Oh, wait!"

He turned back to her, puzzled.

She wanted to express her thanks, that's all. She ran out into the rain and leaned up to give him a kiss on the jaw.

"Thank-you…"

He just blushed.

"No problem…"

---------------

It was raining again.

She returned to Grossberg law offices. However, something, or rather, someone was missing.

"Mr. Grossberg? Where's Die-erm… Mr. Armando…?"

The old man informed Mia that Diego had caught a common cold. He would be all right, and be back soon.

"Could I have a few hours off, today, Mr. Grossberg? I have some business to attend to." She pleaded.

"I don't see why not." He replied. "Familt bussiness, I suppose?"

"Yes, sir. Thank you!"

Mia headed for the door. And, just as the day before, she zipped up her jacket, and picked up her umbrella. She had remembered, just like Diego told her.

She walked out the doors all the way to a _certain-someone's_ house.

--------------- **END** ---------------

Like my first story? I wish you happy reading.

By the way, I hate Grossberg. What a _retardando_! and... uhm... Oh yeah! Phoenix Wright and all related characters do not belong to me. I know I already wrote this, I just thought you would like to know again. Hehe... yeah.


End file.
